mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
France 5
France 5 is French public television network owned by France TV. The channel broadcasts entertainment, documentaries, children's, lifestyle, culture programmings. History France 5 was called La Cinquième (The Fifth) until January 2002. It was launched on 28 March 1994 as a temporary channel under the name Télé Emploi, more than one year after France's first privately-owned free television network, La Cinq, suffered a financial collapse and ceased operations on 12 April 1992. La Cinquième started broadcasting on 13 December 1994 with a mix of small educational programs, during the hours not used by Arte (which launched less than 2 months after La Cinq's closure). La Cinquième was integrated in the new France Télévisions public holding in 2000, which already owned Antenne 2 (since renamed France 2) and FR3 (France Régions 3, since renamed France 3); it would be rebranded as France 5 on 7 January 2002. Since then, France 5 broadcasting hours have been extended to 24 hours a day (initially available only on cable and satellite, and since spring 2005 on air within the new digital broadcasting multiplex "R1" network that supports all national public TV channels and that will replace the existing equivalent analog broadcast channels). Programmings Magazines Consumption * Consomag * La Quotidienne Cooking * La Quotidiene, la Suite * Les Escapades de Petitrenaud Culture * Avis de sorties * Entrée libre * La Grande Librairie Arts * La Maison France 5 * Silence, ça pousse! Politics * C à dire ?! * C dans l'air * C politique * C polémique Children's * Zouzous Health * Allô Docteurs * Enquête de santé * Le Magazine de la santé Association * Le Monde en face * Les Maternelles Talk-shows * C à Vous * C l'Hebdo Others * Expression Directe Documentaries * À vous de voir * Dangers dans le ciel * Des trains pas comme les autres * Duels * Échappées belles * France(s) * Humanités * J'irai dormir chez vous * L'Œil et la Main * La Case du siècle * La Tournée des Popotes * Le Doc du dimanche * Le Doc sauvage * Les 100 lieux qu'il faut voir * Les Chemins de l'école * Les Routes de l'impossible * Lonely Planet * Nus et culottés * Sale temps pour la planète * Traditions et saveurs * The Hunt * Une maison, un écrivain * Vu sur Terre Series * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * Alf * City of Men * Daktari * Flipper * La Vie des Animaux selon des Hommes * Les Enquêtes du commissaire Maigret * Noveltoon * Okavango: The Wild Frontier * Pure Laine * Terrytoons * The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin * Wanted Dead or Alive Logos La Cinquieme (1994-1999).png|First logo (13th December 1994 to 15th October 1999) La Cinquième (1999-2002).png|Second logo (16th October 1999 to 6th January 2002) France 5 (2002-2005).png|Third logo (7th January 2002 to 7th April 2008) France 5 (2008-2012).png|Fourth logo (7th April 2008 to 27th October 2012) France 5 HD (2011-2012).png|First HD logo (2011-2012) France 5 (2008-.n.v., bez france).png|Fifth logo (27th October 2012 to 28th January 2018) France 5 HD (2012-.n.v.).png|Second HD logo (2012-2018) France 5 (2018-.n.v.).png|Sixth logo (29th January 2018 to present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in France Category:France TV Category:France Category:Launched in 1994